The Flower's Awakening
by Shadow'sDarkLover
Summary: This story was inspired by the story Saki: The beginning of an End, though there are some major differences. It will include my OC Kimiko and starts at the Prefectural Finals during the match with Koromo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I have made some changes once it was pointed out that one couldn't be as far from Tenpai as I had once thought. Some of the lines actually are almost exactly like they were in the anime and all the Names and a lot of background info came from .com.**

**With Saki**

Miyanaga Saki walked the halls looking for the bathroom, it was the five minute break between the first and second hanchan of the Nagano Prefectural Qualifiers and she had gotten lost. Playing against Koromo was exciting but it kept reminding her that there was something missing and she couldn't figure out what.

"Miyanaga-san," called Haramura Nodoka as she ran up to Saki. "There you are you need to get back to the playing hall, the match resumes soon."

"But I still haven't gone to the toilet," Saki protested.

"You didn't go before the match started?" Nodoka asked as she started dragging Saki towards the playing hall.

"I was busy watching you the whole time, Haramura-san." She said looking down at her feet as they ran.

"Will the competitors please return to their seats so the match can resume," came the announcer over the loud speaker.

After parting Saki walked into the room and stood between her seat and the table, running her hand over the point total display screen she tried to remember what she was missing. Then she heard Teru's voice echoing in her head, "Saki do you know the meaning of Rinshan Kaihou."

"Rinshan Kaihou?" her younger self asked.

"It's the name of a Yaku in mahjong; it means the flowers that bloom on top of a mountain. You can be as strong as those flowers."

Just then the other competitors entered Ikeada Kana form Kazekoshi was first, then Kajiki Yumi from Tsuruga, and then finally Amae Koromo. Saki sat down as she looked down at the table her hair shrouded her eyes, and the second Yumi rolled the dice all three of Saki's opponents felt wrongness in the air and like someone was looking into their very souls. The only one to not get freaked out by this was Koromo who could only look at Saki confused trying to figure out what was happening.

Looking at their hands Yumi and Kana were seven tiles from tempai and Koromo was five from tempai, while Saki already had tempai. "Ron," Saki declared in a low voice when Yumi placed a one of circle in her discards.

The next 6 hands continued the same way; scoring Ron's off Koromo or Yumi, and using Kana's discards to get Kans for her Rinshan Kaihou. The seventh and eighth hands were draws where only Saki had tempai. When her opponents saw her hands for tempai they were terrified since they saw the tiles that they would have needed to get tempai. Then for her final win Saki made a melded Kan out of a tile that Koromo discarded then she made another Kan out of a tile that she drew from the dead wall after her Kan, and finally she made a third Kan before using Rinshan Kaihou.

The buzzer went off and them match went off with Kiyosumi having 200000 points, Ryuumonbuchi having 98000 points, Tsuruga having 65000, and finally Kazekoshi with 37000. Giggling Saki stood up and turned to Koromo and said, "That was really fun, we should play again sometime."

"You think playing with Koromo is fun?" Koromo looked up at her confused.

"Yup, almost as fun as when I used to play against my sister, though she and I don't really talk much anymore." Saki answered smiling before turning and skipping out of the room.

"Demon," was all Kana could say as she slumped in her chair, looking at Saki in fear.

The second Saki made it out of the room she couldn't stop the sadistic smile that appeared because of Kana's words. Saki hadn't felt like this in a long time and knew that this was what she had been missing or at least part of it since she still didn't feel completely whole, and could only hope that she would become whole as the Nationals progressed.

After going back to her team Saki noticed that the aura she emitted made them uncomfortable. She didn't really care as she had not been that close to them anyway, and besides now she could be friends with Koromo. Koromo was more like her than the others and from what she had seen Koromo was not even the slightest disturbed by her aura.

**With Teru**

Miyanaga Teru was walking towards her school with Hirose Sumire; they had just gotten out of an interview with reporters for many different mahjong magazines, and television channels that show mahjong matches and info.

"Oh by the way the list of schools participating in the Nationals came out. Ever heard of Kiyosumi? Apparently their fifth player has the name Miyanaga, one of her opponents from the finals referred to her as a 'demon' and said that it seemed like she could look into their very souls." Sumire said looking at Teru questioningly. "In fact didn't you have a little sister?"

That caused Teru to stop walking before saying, "Get me a copy of their finals."

Three hours later Teru and her younger half-sister Miyanaga Kimiko sat looking at the TV screen with a true smile and could only say one thing, "Our precious little sister is finally back." The looks disturbed Sumire and she decided to avoid Teru and Kimiko for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**With Hisa**

Hisa had been worried the last few days about one of her club members; it was not about how Amae followed Saki around like a lost puppy. It was about how Saki changed at first it was just her aura that had changed then her personality started changing to. First she started by sadistically destroying anyone who played against her, then she started ignoring them unless it was about club business or the Nationals.

Another thing was when they talked about Nationals Saki would get this sadistically gleeful look on her face, and one Saki had mentioned how she couldn't wait to crush stronger opponents. It was worrying her but when she asked Saki about it she said that she hadn't felt like that since she was a kid and that there was nothing wrong with her.

Right now she was arranging for a combined training camp for themselves, Kazekoshi, Tsuruga, and Ryuumonbuchi. So far only Ryuumonbuchi had responded and that was only because they saw Koromo all the time when Koromo was following Saki. She knew that at least Kazekoshi would go only because Mihoko had been a bit obsessed with her.

**With Saki**

Saki still didn't understand her true nature and no matter what she researched she couldn't figure it out. She had tried asking her dad but he avoided the question and kept trying to change the subject. Ever since she asked he avoided her completely and she had seen him on the phone once or twice looking panicked. Saki also didn't know if she would really be able to reconnect with her mom and sisters, but she pretended that she wanted them back since that was what people expected from her.

Just yesterday he announced that after the Nationals were over her mom, sister, and half-sister from her dad were moving back. She still didn't know why her dad had an affair or why her mom adopted Kimiko once she was born. From what she knew Kimiko's mother was married when she had Kimiko and since her husband didn't want her they gave her to them. Kimiko was a month older than Saki and was currently in a wheelchair, she had blonde hair styled like a longer version of Teru and she had blue eyes. The hair color and eye color were the only things that she inherited from her mother.

Kimiko's mother would visit every once and a while to see Kimiko. Then one day she stopped coming it wasn't until a year later that they found out that she and her husband died. They also found out that that Kimiko had another Sister who was a year older than her. Earlier today she had shown Koromo the picture of the six of them and received a big shock when Koromo had pointed at Kimiko's mother and said that was her mother.

Because of that Saki told Koromo all about Kimiko and how she was her half-sister. Koromo had been excited to know that she had a little sister, but upset that her mother had never told her. Koromo had also been very excited to know that Kimiko would be moving back soon which meant that she would be able to meet her little sister. Koromo had then rushed home to tell Touka about Kimi-chan, Kimiko's nick name since she was little.

**With Koromo**

Koromo ran into the room that had Touka and the others with an excited look on her face. "Touka, Touka, Koromo has a sister!" Koromo cried as she skids to a stop next to Touka.

Touka who had been drinking her tea at the time spit it out in shock, while the other members of their club turned to look at Koromo in disbelief. "W-What makes you say that?" Touka questioned as she finally recovered.

All Koromo did was hand over a picture that Saki gave her of her mom and Kimiko. "The picture says so." Koromo stated simply.

"This is…" Touka trailed off looking at the picture in shock. The other members took this time to look at the picture.

"Who's that," Jun said confused.

"That's Koromo's mama and Koromo's little sister." Koromo answered bouncing back and forth of the ball of her feet.

"You know just because there is a picture of your mom with a younger girl doesn't mean she's your sister." Jun commented sweat dropping.

"Koromo was told that the girl in the picture was the daughter of the lady in the picture, and it's mama in the picture." Koromo explained patiently.

"Who told you that?" Hajime asked tilting her head to the side.

"One of her other half-sisters," was stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"She has other sisters?" Jun questioned curiously.

"Yup, an older and younger sister from her daddy," by now Koromo had started looking at the many mahjong tile while answering.

"She looks familiar." Tomoki stated.

At those words Koromo pulled out another photo, a copy of the one Saki showed her earlier, and handed it to them.

"That's…" Jun exclaimed in surprise looking at the younger versions of Saki and Teru.

**With Teru and Kimiko**

Both Teru and Kimiko were hap and Kimiko were glad to be moving back home once Nationals were over, before they wouldn't want to go back but now that Saki was back to her old self they were happy to. Their mom had been trying to find Kimiko's older sister from her mother's side, but their father only let her know the woman's given name so it was difficult to go off a picture.

They were only looking for her to see if she was like Kimiko, Kimiko had inherited being a goddess from her mother just like Teru and Saki had from their mom. The only difference was that Teru and Saki were very strong goddesses while Kimiko was lower in strength than them, while still being stronger than the average human.

They knew that they were the only ones who could teach Kimiko's sister how to control her powers if she really did become a goddess like them. They doubted that Kimiko's biological mother knew that she was a goddess or that her children could inherit it or she would have mentioned it when she gave up custody to their dad. That meant that she had only been a first generation goddess, which answered why Kimiko was a weaker goddess since goddesses that were born were stronger than the goddesses that didn't have their own bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated but my computer broke down and I only just got it fixed. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**With Saki**

Saki walked into the club room after school the day after she found out that Koromo was Kimiko's older sister, and she couldn't stop thinking that Koromo was like her only weaker. The school week was finally over and they were heading back out to compete in the individuals. Saki had spoken to Koromo about it and made sure that Koromo competed with her so that Nodoka didn't go to Nationals in the individuals. She had been getting really annoyed with Nodoka's obsession with her old self and Nodoka constantly telling her that she wasn't being herself.

She had gotten so angry that she felt something snap and all of a sudden Nodoka had collapsed for a whole day and ever since Nodoka would break out in a fever every time she did something that made Saki annoyed, angry, and other similar things.

"Remember to meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Hisa announced once everyone was there.

The rest of the day passed relatively easy as Nodoka had taken to avoiding her since she had been sent to the hospital. Saki had read a new book that seemed interesting, and she contacted Koromo to tell her what had happened to Nodoka since they hadn't been able to talk since the day before the incident with Nodoka.

**With Hisa**

Two days ago while Nodoka had been trying to get Saki back to her previous self Nodoka had collapsed. She had gotten better a day later but she still got a fever if she attempted to get the real Saki back. Hisa knew that something odd was happening and even the logical Nodoka who normally didn't believe in that kind of stuff was forced to thing the same way.

Yuuki had been trying to cheer everyone up but there was still an oppressive feeling over the club room. Saki's dangerous and strong aura had also been getting stronger and she spent more time with Amae than she did with them. They still didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**With Saki**

The next day they all met at the train station so that they could head to the playing hall. Saki didn't like the trains as they had hard seats and moved to slow, but the hall was too far away to walk and they didn't have anyone to drive them. Pulling out a book she began reading ignoring her team who were sending worried looks her way.

Once they got to the hall they were able to find out what rooms they would be playing against before the announcement saying that they needed to head to their matches came on. Her first match was over so fast that her opponents could only stare at her in fear as she walked out of the room. She quickly found Koromo and they talked for a while before heading to their second matches.

Her matches up until lunch were all boring as they were no match for her; she then had lunch with Koromo sitting directly between the Ryuumonbuchi team and the Kiyosumi team. After lunch she went against a girl with long hair that according to the Shoumakyou was at her strongest during the south round. Saki took most of the points from the east round off of that girl making her drop to last. When the south round was there Saki finally extended her control over the tiles to make sure that the girl could never win a hand, causing the girl to drop her over all point totals drastically. By the days end Saki was in first place, with Koromo in second, Yuuki in third, Fukuji Mihoko in forth, and Nodoka in fifth.

On the Second day the matches were getting harder but were still too weak in Saki's opinion. It was just around lunch when Saki was placed against Hisa, Mihoko, and some random kid she never saw before. Saki was the first and only person to score during the game. She used Rinshan Kaihou for every win, as if she used it most if not all the time then people would start to think that was the only thing she could do. It was after this match that Hisa ascended to third place with Mihoko in fourth, and Nodoka in fifth.

**With Hisa**

They day had finally ended and the three contestants for the individuals that would be going to Nationals was about to be announced. Hisa made it there in third place while Koromo was in second and Saki in first. She was glad that she would be able to go to Nationals as this was her only chance since she was a third year.

Hisa right now couldn't stop thinking about her match with Saki, the second she sat down it felt like someone was looking into her very soul. Hisa had a feeling it had to do with whatever was happening with Saki, but couldn't figure it out.

**With Kimiko**

Kimiko was walking down the road heading home when she had this gut feeling that Saki had summoned the Shoumakyou. This caused a smile to cross her face knowing that the Shoumakyou was the one thing that only Teru, Saki, and their mother could summon, but Kimiko had learned to sense when it was being summoned and by whom.

She had just recently gone shopping for some new clothes for Saki since she would be in Tokyo for Nationals and they were going to make her stay with them. Their mom had gotten a recent photo of Saki and her measurements from their dad, so that the clothes would not only fit but also look nice. They were also planning to have Saki grow out her hair again since they liked it that way better.

**With Saki**

She had been told by her dad once she got home that when she was in Tokyo for Nationals that she would be staying with her mom and sisters. She was also told that they were buying her clothes for when she was not competing and to not pack more than her school uniform, she was also told that they wanted her to grow her hair out again.

The Nationals would be in three months and her hair was already grown out to the middle of her neck so by the time she went there her hair would almost be as long as Teru's, and that was only if her hair grew one inch a month. She had decided to take more consideration into her hair and beauty since she knew her mom and sisters would nag her about it, though she would rather they don't start trying to control her life after ignoring her for so long.

Saki went up stairs to the laptop that she had her dad buy her when the club president had her start up internet mahjong. And decided to look up hair products that would help her hair grow longer faster. She didn't really have a budget since her parents were rich, they just didn't really flaunt their money around. She couldn't find any products but found out a few tips to make it grow faster.

One she decided to add some bacon once a week into her diet for the B-Complex Vitamins that it contained, and she decided to get a multi-vitamin which also had vitamins and minerals that would help her hair grow. She also decided to add more protein to her diet sine hair is a protein, to do this she would have to stop only getting rice balls for lunch.

She would also have to stop brushing her hair when it was wet, and she also found a special shampoo from overseas.

Once that was ordered and she made notes and placed them next to her computer she ordered some skin cleansers and moisturizers so that she could keep her skin looking nice enough that her sisters weren't forcing her to use makeup.


End file.
